Russian Twins
by Haden841
Summary: While trying to capture the S.V.U, the Jettwins get kidnapped by Meltdown who uses the two for his new experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

The autobots and the Elite guard were chasing after Slo mo and the SUV (society of Ultimate villainy) after the robbed a few shops downtown. The group was running to the end of the street where it split to four other streets.

"Split up," Slo mo yelled and they ran down different streets. The autobots stopped and Sentinal started barking out orders.

"Jazz, you Optimus and Prowl go that way. Bumblebot and Bulky you go after professor princess. Jetfire, Jetstorm you both go after nanosec. I'll get Slo mo. Move out!"

"Sir, yes sir," the twins said in unison before taking off.

When the two finally caught up with nanosec, he noticed them and sped of faster.

"He is fast, is he not brother," Jetfire asked his blue twin.

"Yes brother, but ve can catch him in jet mode." With that the twins transformed into their jet modes and continued chasing nanosec. Nanosec grinned.

"Huh, those two are faster than I thought," he said before kicking to full speed into an old warehouse.

"There he goes brother," Jetfire said turning back to robot mod. Jetstorm did the same, and followed his brother into the warehouse. There was no light except a broken window on the ceiling and the glowing of the twin's optics and visor. "All right criminal, come out, come out vhere ever you are" Jetfire sang into the darkness.

"Yeah, you have no vhere to run," Jetstorm added. Then a trap door opened below the twins. They had no time to activate there jets before everything went black as they hit the hard ground.

"Well, well, well," a slurpy voice said. "Looks like I've found my new test subjects.

"Let me go! "Struggle" You stupid mean robots" professor princess yelled trying to break free from the wire wrapped around him.

"Bumblebee, its Prime. We've got the Angry Archer, how are things on your end."

"No sweat prime, we got professor princess all wrapped up."

"Good, what about you Sentinal."

"Slo mo used her time piece thingy and got away before I could arrest her. Jetfire, Jetstorm. This is Sentinal Prime come in,"

silence.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm! Answer your slaggin come links now!"

more silence. "Those slaggin glitch heads aren't answering their com links, probably ignoring me."

"I don't think so S.P." Jazz said in the background of Prime's com link. " The twins Always there links, something must be up."

"All right, we'll look around the area nanosec was headed. Bumblebee you and Bulkhead spread out around the city Prime out"

Somewhere in an underground lab.

"Ah… ow… my aching processor" Jetfire groaned rubbing his helm. When his optics adjusted he realized he was sealed in a glass chamber. Then he heard someone moaning in the chamber next to him. "Brother." Jetstorm sat up and rubbed his sore helm.

"Vat… Vat is going on brother."

"No idea brother, but ve should contact the others," Jetfire said turning on his com link. "Sentinal Prime Sir, this is Jetfire ve are caught in some sort of underground lab," There was only static.

"Are my two test subjects awake?" The the twins shot there heads toward the voice to see a dark figure walking to a set of controls.

"Who are you," Jetstorm asked. The dark figure leaned forward over the controls and smiled at the blue mech.

"Who am I… you Can call me Meltdown."

"I just got a com signal from Jetfire" Sentinal said. "The message is all static but we can pinpoint the twin's location."

"All right," Prime said nodding. "Transform and roll out!"

"Vhat do you Vant us for," Jetfire said angrily. Meltdown didn't look up from the controls he was adjusting.

"I'm working an antidote to rid me of this molten body," he replied. "You see it was fun melting through Autobot hide for awhile," He continued accidentally starting to melt some of the control panels under his finger tips, the twins both gasped. "But after awhile not being able to touch pretty much anything without melting it to molten mush, it gets pretty frustrating."

"But vhat does that got to do with us," Jetstorm asked.

"Well I need some guinea pigs to test it out, and what better than to use you autobots, kill two birds with one stone."

"Vhat?" the twins asked tilting there heads.

"It's an expression. But now…" Meltdown said pushing a button. Smoke filled the chambers and the twins started banging on the glass trying to escape. "Instead of boring you with my speech, how about I just show you."He flicked a switch and the twins began to scream through the smoke. "Oh, did I mention it might hurt a bit," he laughed. Then an explosion broke through the walls to reveal Prime, Sentinal, Jazz, and Prowl, immediately hearing the twins screaming. Prowl and Prime jumped on the controls slashing and chopping the machine until it died. Meltdown slunk out of the lab knowing his job was done. Jazz and Sentinal broke the glass chambers open, pulling the unconscious twins out. Jazz ran a check on the jet's systems.

"There over heating," (which is kind of like running a fever for bots) Jazz said picking up Jetfire. "We need to get them back to the base." Sentinal usually would have argued that he was in charge and would decide what to do, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. The twins needed help. He nodded before picking up Jetstorm's still frame and following the others out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Ratchet finally came out of the medibay, whipping his servos on a dirty old blanket.

"How are they," Sentinal nearly jumped off the concrete couch.

"I gave them an antidote to cool down there systems, I put them in stasis lock for now, so we can check up on how there doing in the mourning."

"All right," Santinal said oddly quiet. Everyone else headed to there rooms to get some recharge, unaware of what was going on in the medibay. The twins temperatures went through the roof, oil sweat poured down there faceplates. they moaned in recharge as there tanks burned. The pain lasted a few hours more before the transformation was complete.

The next morning Jetfire woke up and groaned. What a weird dream. He tried to remember last nights events, but he could only make out a few scenes... Waking up in the strange lab, Meltdown's wicked laugh, him and his brother screaming. Jetfire sat up and rubbed his head, turning to his brother who was still asleep facing the wall.

"Brother," Jetfie whispered. "Are you Avake now." Jetstorm groaned before turning over to face his twin.

""Yawn"... I am being now," He responded rubbing his visor. Jetfires eyes grew wide when he saw his brother. Instead of the blue mech, he was a young teen with shaggy brown hair that was tucked under a blue cap with two yellow stripes on side fins on the sides of his head where attached two the same light blue visor across his eyes. He was wearing a black t- shirt under a blue shirt that looked a lot like his armor. His light blue pants had black "short-like" prints, and the same elite guard side poaches on his hips. The blue boots came up to his knees and on top was matching knee guards. "Vat is wrong brother," Jetstorm asked catching on to his brothers expression.

"You... You're... being an organic," Jetfire stammered. Jetstorm looked down at his servos to find two blue, gloved hands, he gasped before looking back at his twin.

"You are looking different too, brother." It was true, Jetfire looked similar to his twin with a few differences. He had an orange pilot hat with brown google on top of is head, similar to his helmet. His brown bangs kept having to be swished away out of his big, wide golden eyes. And there clothes were the same, only his were orange and white.

"Vat happened to us" Jetfire asked in awe.

"No Idea brother," Jetstorm answered." But I vonder how Sentinal Prime vill react, you know how he feels about organics." Just then the door hissed open, and ratchet stepped in. He was reading a datapad, so he didn't notice the two human twins awake.

"Um... Mr Ratchet sir."

"Hmm." Ratchet said turning around. " Oh, I didn't know you two were awa..." Ratchet dropped his data pad, and his jaw fell open. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS!" Ratchet hollared. Then there was ackward silence before the door hissed open again.

"Ratchet what's wron..." Prime cut off when he saw the twins

"Ahh! Organics!" Sentinal yelped jumping behind Optimus. "How did they get in here."

"Vait, Sentinal Prime sir, it's us." Jetfire said to his leader.

"Crazy," Jazz said in awe.

"How did this happen," Ratchet asked finally coming out of shock.

"No dought Meltdown did this when he captured the twins," Prime said thoughtfully. Jazz kneeled down by the twins berth, holding out his hand so the twins could climb on.

"You're not actually going to... touch them are you," Sentinal said.

"Why not it's just "fire" and "storm."

" Yes, but there... organics!" Jazz sighed and shook his head, "still thinks of humans as a contamination" Jazz thought to twins climbed onto Jazz's hand, grabbing onto his digits for support as Jazz took careful steps not to shake them.

"Now I know how Sari must feel" Jetfire said trying not look down.

"Yes brother," Jetstorm agreed gulping.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is great," Sari squealed." Now i finally have some have some human friends... well sorta."

"Great... GREAT!" Sentinal screeched. "My two best junior elite guards are stuck as organics and you think that's great." The group had all just discovered the twins recent condition,

"Cool it SP, will figure something out," Jazz commented, the twins still sitting in his servos.

"It is really not zat bad Sentinal Prime sir," Jetstorm said sheepishly. Sentinal stopped pacing and whipped around to face his young soldier.

"Not bad... NOT BAD! You two are the elite guards best weapon at the moment, and your stuck in fleshling bodies and currently can't help capture dangerous decepticons!" Jetstorm shifted back slightly, Jetfire frowned. He didn't like when Sentinal was harsh on his twin, but his back talk never helped the situation.

Sentinal huffed before stomping out of the room heading out for his patrol. The twins bowed there heads.

"Hey don't worry you two," Jazz said, lifting a smile to cheer the brothers up. "Just think of all of this as a time off for the time.

"JAZZ! LET'S GO!" Sentinal yelled, honking his horn. The cyber ninja sighed setting the twins next to Bumblebee.

"Better go before SP blows a fuse," with that the white bot ran out to catch up with Sentinal.

"So I guess you two are hanging out with us today," Bumblebee said smiling.

"I be guessing so Yellow bumble," Jetstorm said shrugging with a cocky smile.

"So what are we going to do first," the young female said, rubbing her hands together, as if she had a mischievous plan brewing. The gang looked at each other before they all smiled back at the red headed girl.

"Video games!" They cheered in unison. Jetfire and bumblebee grabbed the two controlers and started up the racing game

"Me and Sari play next," Jetstorm stated. The two were neck and neck for some time until Bumblebee pulled ahead.

"Go Bee!" Sari cheered.

"Common brother!" Jetstorm encouraged. Jetfire stuck out his tongue in concentration, both players fingers and digits moving a mile a minute. Finally on the last lap, the orange car pulled in front crossing the finish line.

"Yeah Jetfire!" Sari and Jetstorm cheered, Bumblebee stared bewildered at the tv screen, while the teen did a victory dance.

Later that day,Prime walked into the living room after patrolling with Sentinal, stopping over the threshhold. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips components at the sight.

"What's it Op," Jazz asked behind the prime. Optimus put a finger to his lips before motioning for cyber ninja to look in the living room. The visored mech cocked his helm, peering into the room himself.

Sari, the twins, and Bumblebee were all comfortable asleep on the couch. Sari was sleeping on the yellow mech's chassies, while the twins were curled up on the other end, using there jackets for pillows. The couch was bot sized so they could all fit together snuggly. Jetfire had his head rested on the arm of the chair with his brother beside him, head tucked in his arms and visor still in place over his eyes. Jazz stifled a giggle at the adorable sight, then started to help optimus cover the sleeping group with a blanket.

"I don't think I've ever seen the twins so relaxed," The prime said puling the cloth over sari's shoulders, who shifted in her sleep a little before becoming still again.

"Me neither, " Jazz responded smiling. "Sentinal would have none of this. I mean, he cares about the twins too, but he really doesn't express it often, ya know." Prime chuckled softly shaking his head, _Just like Sentinal Prime. _Once satisfied, the two mechs stood up and headed for the door, dimming the lights before they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The twins went to the shopping center with Sari and Bumblebee, then suddenly the front doors to the mall burst in, knocking the four off their feet.

"All right this is a robbery, a heist, a crime, so everyone better listen up,"

Slo mo said to the crowd.

"Yeah... what the lady said..." Nanosec added, giving a sheepish face.

" We want all your money, jewels, and valuables, " Slo mo instructed sending in the criminals.

Jettfire, Jetstorm, Sari, and Bumblebee watched the whole process while hiding behind one of the shops.

"The SUV, I thought we sent those crazy villians to jail a few weeks ago," Sari said.

"Maybe they got out on good behevior." Bumblebee suggested

"I am not be thinking so Yellow Bumble,"

"We have got to be stopping them though," Jetfire exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sari you stay here and call Prime, I'll go stale them," with that Bumblebee jumped out into the open. The crooks turned around to see the yellow robot speeding toward them, stingers activated.

"AUTOBOT!" Proffesor princess shouted.

" This should slow him down," Slo mo said raising her time piece. within few seconds Bumblebee stood frozen in mid-run.

"Bumblebee!" Sari Shouted

"Yellow Bumble!" The twins repeated in unison. This got the SUV's attention, and they fired on their hiding spot. Jetfire grabbed Sari and they all tumbled out of firing range.

"Brother! you be getting Sari out of here, I'll be distracting them," Jetstorm instructed.

"Okie for Dokie," Jetfire said running out of the mall. Though Jetstorm didn't have his powers or ability to fly, but Jetstorm could use some his cyber ninja skills Jazz had taught him and his brother.

Jetfire ran through the mall doors, only stopping when he was at a safe distant.

"You being okie for dokie miss Sari," Jetfire asked setting the girl down on the sidewalk. Sari gave him a thumbs up. "Allright be getting yourself to saft..." Jetstorm was then hurled through the mall windows and tumbling into the street.

" Brother!" Jetfire said running to his Brothers side, helping him up. The twins took there battle stances, ready for a fight.

"You two just don't give up do you," Nanosec scoffed.

"Evil boys, they need to learn how to play nice," Professor princess shot her magic-sparkle wand, knocking Jetstorm to the side.

"Brother!" Jetfire tried to go after his twin, but Slo mo and Angry Archer stepped in his path.

"I don't think so old boy," Angry archer said shooting some arrows Jetfire's way, Jetfire easily dodged the shots, cartwheeling out out of harms way.

"Ha, maybe it be easier for you if I am standing still," Jetfire mocked. More arrows flew his way, but Jetfire swiftly evaded them. "You are a lousy shot Angry Arrow,"

"Why don't you use that magnificent time- piece to stop him in his tracks,"

"Don't you think I would have done that if I could, it doesn't work on humans remember, just robots."

Meanwhile, Jetstorm pulled himself up to his feet glowering back at his opponents. Professor princess fired again, but Jetstorm wasn't about to be fooled twice. He dodged the power balls and power kicked the mechanical pony, using it as a leverage and landing gracefully back on his feet. Leaving the little girl to cry over her toy, he turned back to Nanosec. The man curled his finger tips meaning for Jetstorm to take his best shot. Getting a running start the teen lunged giving his best blows, but Nanosec blocked each punch swiftly, before throwing a fist at the former jets jaw, causing the tein to fumble back and rub under his chin.

"Ya gotta be faster than that kid," Nanosec mocked, he then sprinted forward flipping Jetstorm over, earning a moan of pain from the teen. The slinky man tured back, surprised to see the kid still pulling himself back up.

"Let's rap this up shall we," Nanosec smirked. He kicked his speedup and began running in quick circles around the teen. Before Jetstorm could react he noticed his breathing hitched, he suddenly relized that nanosec was cutting off his oxygen. The former jet was forced to his knees struggling to breath. Satisfied that the teen was weakened, nanosec grabbed a rope and quickly tied the kid up.

Jetfire noticed his brother was defeated distracting him for a few seconds, which gave the villians an oppritunity to strike. Angry archer fired a few more arrows Jetfire's way, netting comming out of the ends and wrapping up the twin before he knew what was happening, and the battle was over.

Jetstorm vs. Professor princess and Nanosec

Jetfire vs Slo mo and angry archer


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

"Let us go," Jetfire snapped, struggling to break free from his bonds.

"Hey is it me, or do these two kids remind me of someone," Nanosec asked

"Now that you mention it old boy, they do seem to jog the old memory."

"Hmm... twins, orange and blue, pilot hat and visor..." Slo mo said thoughtfully, examining the two.

"Now I know, there those two new autobots who were chasing me last time."

The twins tensed up,

"And now they're caught, snared, and captured by us," Slo mo smiled. "But what perplexes me is how they turned into humans."

"Who cares! Let's take them back to the lair and hold them for a load of cash there big metal friends will pay up to get them back." Nanosec said, a greedy smile tugging at the side of his lips.

Actually, I'll be taking them," said a deep voice behind them. The villains and the twins gazed up to see a tall shadow looming over them. "Those test subjects belong to Promethius Black," The creature continued.

"Hey, no way man, we caught em' fair and square," Nanosec protested. The creature growled before smashing his fists into the ground, knocking the villains off there feet. He then picked up Jetstorm, then moved to to the same with Jetfire when he took a hit to the back.

"Autobots" the creature growled, his grip becoming tighter on Jetstorm.

Hey, isn't that the creature that fought bumblebee in that man vs. Machine match," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Put the twins down now," Optimus said, axe raised and battle mask on. The creature ignored the Prime's command, grabbing Jetfire and started running off.

"Bumblebee, Prowl, Sentinal, fire on the creature, but don't hit the twins," Prime shouted. Bumblebee activated his stingers, Prowl brought out his ninja stars, and Sentinal activated his right hand gun. The three started there attack, most shots missing. FInally one of Prowl's stars hit the creature's foot, making it stumble and lose it's balance, also causing him to let go of Jetfire sending the twin flying through the air. The Autobots gasped.

"I got ya' fire" Jazz called, running backwards trying to catch the twin like he was playing a football game. Jetfire landed in jazz's servos with a loud "clank" when the boy hit metal on his front. Jazz turned the boy over on his back cradling him in his servos, The boy seemed all right, despite the large gash in his forehead dripping all over his face sending chills down the ninjabots spinal cord. The others continued fire on the creature who dodged each shot. Finally Sentinal hit the creature's hand, finally releasing Jetstorm. Prowl sprung into action, using his ninja speed , catching the falling twin before he hit the pavement. The creature finally had enough and climbed over a building before disappearing.

"We need to get them to a hospital," Sari said from Bumblebee's servos.

"Prowl, Jazz, place the twins inside Ratchet... gently." Ratchet transformed into his ambulance mode, allowing the two ninjas to place the twins in the back.

"Hurry Ratchet!" Sari said hopping in the back with them, then Ratchet took off down the street, sirens blaring.

After the others dropped the SUV back at the jail, They met up at the hospital, waiting outside for Sari to inform them on the twins condition. Sari came down a few minutes later, an expression on her face not even the most observant bots could read.

"How are they," Jazz asked, trying to keep his calm tone. The girl took a deep breath before she started on what she overheard.

"They confirmed that Jetfire's leg was broken so he'll go into surgery later, he's getting stitches in his forehead right now. And Jetstorm..." Sentinal looked up after the girl paused. "They think some of his ribs are broken from when that creature was crushing him, and his shoulder was torn. But when they got him inside he wasn't breathing, so they rushed him off and didn't tell me anything." Sentinal slumped on the curb and bowed his helm in his servos. Optimus put a servo on his shoulderplates.

"There both going to be okay Sentinal," He said. Sentinal however just shrugged the prime's servo and stood.

"I'm going back to the ship," He said roughly before taking off in his alt. mode. Optimus tried to follow, but Jazz stopped him.

"Let him go OP," the ninja bot said, laying his helm on the other golden ninjs's shoulderplates, "Sp ain't the type of bot who likes to talk it out. Just gotta let him blow off some team, ya know." Prime sighed before sitting back down. He knew it would tear his own spark if one of his teammates were in this condition


End file.
